It will be me
by Nibbs
Summary: Ok, this is a romantic song -fic between Ash and Misty of course. I heard the song and I thought it seemed perfect for the scenario. It's set after Ash loses in some random Pokemon l;eague . No flamers and please review


Ok this song is called "It will be me" by Faith Hill so it's her song, not mine and the characters aren't mine either.  
  
The story's set after Ash loses in some Pokemon league, not one form the series, just a random league that he entered and only Misty and he are there.  
  
Its a romance of course and its a just a short little song fiction I thought while listening to the song.  
  
Please read and review  
  
IT WILL BE ME  
  
Misty bit her lip and held Togepi closer.   
  
It was times like this when she really missed Brock, he always calmed her at times like this while all the while smirking at her over why she needed calming, considering they were Ash's battle, quite literally.  
  
Oh when you start falling  
  
Whose gonna catch you  
  
Pikachu stumbled, let out a weak whimper and collapsed.  
  
Misty's eyes darted from the fainted Pokemon to its trainer who was staring at it in disbelief.  
  
She placed Togepi on the bench and hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold.  
  
I'm willing to betcha  
  
It will be me  
  
Ash bowed his head, his hat disguising the crushed expression on his face.  
  
The other trainer walked away and soon the stadium the battle held was empty save for a couple of curious spectators.  
  
Whose gonna love ya  
  
Like there's no other  
  
Ash's body shook with sobs that he refused to let out.   
  
He felt someone touch his arm and he turned around to find Misty standing there, downhearted, but with pride filled eyes and a weak smile.  
  
Ash stared at her for few moments when suddenly his expression hardened and he stormed past her.  
  
Search and discover  
  
It will be me  
  
Misty sighed and walked back to the bench, grabbing hr bag and picking up Togepi as gently as she could, she tossed a final glance at the battlefield and walked out.   
  
When all the others   
  
Have gone and hurt you  
  
Ash was sitting on a bench outside while ever reported and trainer ran past him to talk to the new Pokemon master  
  
Who won't desert you  
  
It will be me  
  
Misty pulled him off the bench, which he reluctantly agrees to, and they walk, Misty throwing a protective arm around his shoulder as they walked away.  
  
Weighing the options  
  
So much to think of  
  
Ash stares out the window completely lost in thought and looking heartbroken over his loss.  
  
But when you think love  
  
It will be me  
  
He glances over at Misty's bed, where she was sleeping soundly, cuddling Togepi and Pikachu curled up next to her as well.  
  
You may not see it now  
  
Love is strange that way  
  
The next day, they're on a footpath leading out of the town having a full-blown argument. They're both screaming at each other while Pikachu tries to soothe a crying Togepi  
  
But someday, someway  
  
Baby somehow  
  
Ash storms off, leaving Misty alone on the footpath. She stamps her foot and fold her arm, turning the other way when her shoulders droop and she follows while Ash suddenly stops walking and looks over his shoulder and waits for her to catch before they both walk on.  
  
But when you've been broken  
  
And dreams don't oblige you  
  
It's nighttime and they've got their camp set up near a lake  
  
Ash sits on the lake bank, holding a gym badge; he clenches in his fist and then flings it into the lake, burying his face in his knees.  
  
Who's that beside ya  
  
It will be me  
  
Misty walks over to him and collapses next to him, looking at with sympathy asking him something.  
  
Ash turns away and hides his face.  
  
Misty calls some of her water Pokemon and asks them to do something for her. The Pokemon dive into the lake.  
  
You may not see it now  
  
Love is strange that way  
  
They emerge after a few moments and stick their tongue out to Misty who take the gym badge from one of their mouth's and pets them.   
  
She places the badge on the ground and stares out at the river.  
  
Ash looks at her, and down at the badge and looks out at the lake again.  
  
But someday, someway  
  
Baby somehow  
  
Misty is about to pick up the small badge when Ash reaches for the same thing and their hands touch.   
  
They both blush and pull their hands away instantly and look away.   
  
Who'll be your only   
  
True romancer  
  
Misty says something points to the full moon and how it reflects on the still water in the lake. She smiles dreamily and rests her head on his shoulder  
  
You know the answer  
  
It will be me  
  
Ash looks at the badges in his hand and then over at Misty.   
  
Misty looks up at him and their eyes meet and Ash blushed a deep red but continued staring at her.  
  
What will it take to  
  
Bring you to your senses  
  
Misty sits up and looks him straight in the eye when suddenly he leans forehead and kisses her on the lips before pulling back, scrambling to his feet.   
  
And finally convince you  
  
  
  
Misty jumps to her feet and grabs his hand. He looks at her and she kisses him back for a longer time. When they part, Misty sits on the ground and snuggles into Ash when he flops down next to her and they watch the night sky reflected in the water.  
  
It will be me  
  
The end  
  
Ta Da.  
  
What did you think, I know it's not great but the song seemed really perfect for them both so I thought I'd give it a go.  
  
Please read and review  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Nibbs 


End file.
